BC-1 Snake (enemy)
Freeze Poison Quake Stun | blocking = None | armor_explosive_defense = 90 | armor_fire_defense = 50 | armor_piercing_defense = 110 | base_crushing_defense = 125 | base_fire_defense = 65 | base_piercing_defense = 125 | enemylevel1 = 30 | hp1 = 200 | armor1 = 20 | dodge1 = 15 | bravery1 = 30 | defense1 = 25 | uv1 = 13 | enemylevel2 = 45 | hp2 = 240 | armor2 = 40 | dodge2 = 20 | bravery2 = 35 | defense2 = 30 | uv2 = 20 | enemylevel3 = 60 | hp3 = 300 | armor3 = 80 | dodge3 = 30 | bravery3 = 45 | defense3 = 40 | uv3 = 22 | notes = Also affiliated with the Sovereign Navy. | game file name = air_helicopter_rebel_30, air_helicopter_rebel_45, air_helicopter_rebel_60 }} Overview The enemy BC-1 Snake is the hostile version of the player unit, the BC-1 Snake. This aircraft originally appeared in Boss Strike 1, but has since then been encountered in Boss Strike 6, Boss Strike 9, and Boss Strike 11. It is found in Rebel Army and Sovereign Navy encounters as well as Boss Strikes that feature Rebels or Sovereign Forces. A hazard on the battlefield, the BC-1 Snake has a dangerous anti-infantry strafing run attack called Ground Support, and a deadly anti-tank maneuver, named Anti-Tank Maneuver. Although powerful, it does indeed lack air-to-air capabilities, leaving it useless to all-air player formations (which has since gone out of style due to the amount of anti-air units that are now found on the battlefield). Moreover, its and are susceptible to , enabling the UH-1B SkyRaptor or Legendary Raptor to one-shot this helicopter. Attacks | crit = 10% 15% vs. Vehicles | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect (Random) | suppression = x0 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Ground, Ship | game file name = air_air_to_ground_helicopter | targetbox-rows = 9 }} | crit = 10% 20% vs. Tanks | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | armorpiercing = 50 | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 2 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Vehicle | game file name = air_anti_tank_helicopter | targetbox-rows = 11 }} }} | crit = 15% 20% vs. Vehicles | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect (Random) | suppression = x0 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Ground, Ship | game file name = air_air_to_ground_helicopter | targetbox-rows = 9 }} | crit = 15% 25% vs. Tanks | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | armorpiercing = 50 | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 2 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Vehicle | game file name = air_anti_tank_helicopter | targetbox-rows = 11 }} }} | crit = 20% 25% vs. Vehicles | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect (Random) | suppression = x0 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Ground, Ship | game file name = air_air_to_ground_helicopter | targetbox-rows = 9 }} | crit = 20% 30% vs. Tanks | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | armorpiercing = 50 | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 2 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Vehicle | game file name = air_anti_tank_helicopter | targetbox-rows = 11 }} }} Category:Immunity Quake Non-Player